<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>舞会 Sherly/女装 Myc by kjlkng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609469">舞会 Sherly/女装 Myc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjlkng/pseuds/kjlkng'>kjlkng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjlkng/pseuds/kjlkng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>舞会 Sherly/女装 Myc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>舞会 Sherly/Fem!Myc</p><p>“那位女士想要见你。”一身正装把玩着黑伞的男子，一脸正色地传达着命令。</p><p>“不去。”赌气的侦探缩在沙发上，断然拒绝。</p><p>“这不是你说的算。”</p><p>“我可不是狗，不需要在主人面前摇头摆尾。”冷冷地讽刺了对方。</p><p>“那位女士只是想和你进行一场友好的长辈和晚辈之间的谈话而已。而且如果妈咪还在一定会希望你能多去陪她见见那位女士。”见侦探不妥协，男子只能把伟大的妈咪抬出来。</p><p>“妈妈想要见的是你才对，大忙人先生。”侦探为了妈咪而稍微撇了撇嘴，不情愿的反驳。<br/>
”<br/>
“今晚八点，我会派人接你的，衣服和舞伴都准备好，你只要给我好好地穿衣服就可以了。”男人在衣服上加上了重音，显然上次的被单事件，还是让男人十分介怀。</p><p>“我不会去的。”侦探不死心地抗拒。</p><p>“我会让你的房东督促你的。”男人并不想再在这件本来就没有回转余地的事情再做纠缠，要知道他可不是那个整天喊着Boring的人，还有一堆大大小小的杂事等着他去处理。还要为他亲爱的弟弟安排舞伴，这可就让人头痛了，要知道，上个星期他身边唯一的女性下属腹部中枪，现在还躺在医院里发短信度日。这让他去找一个不会太蠢而被他那个聪明到反社会的弟弟愚弄的女伴可就真让他的发际线又向后后移了几微米。</p><p>“我不想见到一个愚蠢得拉低了整个舞会的智商的女人。ＳＨ”在男人还没有踏进那个违反交通规则长时间停留在路边的小黑车前，收到了来自他那个口不对心弟弟的短信。收起了手机，他心理面有了一个主意。</p><p> </p><p>当Sherlock最后被黑衣男人驾着来到英国的政治中心时，他哥为他邀请的女伴已经着装完毕，坐在休息室里翻看文件起来。</p><p>那是一位身材高挑，有着一头棕色长卷的女士。一身高叉露背的黑色长裙，露出了一双白皙诱人的双腿，将所有人的注意力都吸引到诱人的双腿上。对方没有耳洞，也没有佩戴其他的饰品，简洁得根本就不像是将要参加最盛大的舞会，反而像是心无旁骛地工作而已。然而这些信息完全不够，这种情况，Sherlock从来没有遇到过，他没有因此而有不满反而更挑起了他的好奇心。</p><p>然而，当Sherlock看到那位女士的正脸后，所有的好奇心都变成了懊恼。能骗过Holmes的一向都只有另外一个Holmes啊！不过显然，Sherlock还是被Mycroft的新造型而哽住了，一句话都说不说来，或者说是气得不愿出声？</p><p>快速扫完了面前小山丘似的文件，Mycroft才开始关注起从刚才开始就一言不发像瞪着妖精似的瞪着自己看的弟弟。“Sherlock，我是Michelle，今晚你的舞伴。”Mycroft扯着一贯地假笑，看着Sherlock一脸懊恼的样子，瞬间就觉得自己这么牺牲时间来陪他参加这些无聊的舞会，完全值回票价。</p><p>“Sherlock，我们该走了。”Mycroft对着Sherlock伸出右手，仿佛等着对方的行礼。</p><p>Sherlock收回所有表情，只露出一副漠不关心的样子，就在Mycroft对面的沙发上坐了下来，一副完全不想理睬对方的样子。</p><p>本来也不在意自己弟弟的态度，Mycroft很自然地收回手，整理了一下自己的头发，踩着那双十五公分的高跟鞋，一步一妖娆地做到Sherlock面前。</p><p>“妈咪不会希望我们迟到的。”继续将妈咪抬出来，希望自己那个牛脾气弟弟能够回到幼年时温顺的样子。</p><p>“她才不希望看到你穿成这样……”Sherlock一脸鄙视地将Mycroft从头到脚扫视了一遍，接着说：“放荡。”</p><p>Mycroft的笑意更深，可惜从来没有到达眼睛，“Dear Sherly，我想你应该不会想要错过第一支开场舞曲吧？”</p><p>“我不会跳舞。”果断拒绝。</p><p>“我记得我教过你的，还是说你的脑容量在日复一日地尼古丁耗损下已经所剩无几？”</p><p>“我的记忆殿堂只会留着有用的信息。”</p><p>“Well，May I？”Mycroft伸出左手，虽然穿着长裙，却不妨碍他绅士地做出了邀请。</p><p>但是Sherlock显然并不想如他的意，只是气呼呼地瞪着那只手，仿佛要把它给吃了。</p><p>“Dear Sherly, may I？"</p><p>同样样的话语，面前一身红妆的Mycroft和记忆力那个放荡不羁的Mycroft重叠在一起，那个遥不可及的梦想仿佛在绝处又出现了生机，让Sherlock无法拒绝，只能将右手奉上。<br/>
没有音乐，没有观众，一如记忆力那个午后，只有一场无声却默契非凡的舞蹈。Sherlock一反平时的叛逆自我，在Mycroft的牵引下，画出了美丽的弧度。</p><p>可惜这种微妙的气氛没有保留多久，刺耳的手机铃声就打破了一室的宁静。</p><p>那个瞬间，Sherlock再次萌生出要毁了对方手机的想法。曾经有多少次，他看到了Mycroft因为手机里传来的消息而离自己而去，但是没有一次能让他感到舒服。即使，他们两兄弟决裂多年，但Sherlock仍然厌恶那个象征工作的手机如同少年时期那般占领着Mycroft的心思，将自己挤出了Mycroft最关心的事物的首位。</p><p>Mycroft在铃声响起的那瞬间就停下了舞步，想要脱身而去，但是手却被Sherlock紧紧握住。“Sherlock我必须要去接这通电话。”冷下脸，Mycroft并没有解释个更多。</p><p>“其实什么女王的邀请都是谎言你这么做只是我了支开我然后好让人清理干净Baker Street附近那些顶级杀手顺便让你的人在我家里装上你那些该死的CCAV而已而你这一身装扮则是因为我唯一见过的你的女下属受了伤不能作为我的舞伴出席今晚你安排好的皇家舞会而已。”没有标点一字不错地将哥哥的计划全部抖露出来。</p><p>“事实上，女王殿下也很想见你了，只从五年前你最后一次惹恼了公爵夫人之后，你就拒绝再出现在任何皇家内宴里，自从大皇子结了婚之后，女王殿下也空闲下来，所以想要好好关心一下你，她的侄外孙。”Mycroft用力地抽开自己的手，后退了两步，冷淡地说着，仿佛对面的那个人并不是自己的亲弟弟。</p><p>“多么忠君报国。”Sherlock语带轻蔑，“就和那个老头一样。”</p><p>Mycroft冷漠地走回原来的抚椅上，接通了电话，“Holmes.""Well, Keep in touch."</p><p>挂了手机，Mycroft露出一副不好意思的表情，“Dear Sherly，看来你今晚是要一个人参加舞会了。”</p><p>自Mycroft接了电话之后就一副我就知道你的表情，眼角却有一丝虽然掩饰得很好但是还是没逃过Mycroft眼睛的失落。“Well，不过我想，我们还是能够先去跳一支开场舞的。”</p><p>“我不会跳的。”</p><p>“舞会快开始了。迟到可不是一个美德。”</p><p>Mycroft伸出手，而这一次Sherlock并没有拒绝，牵过他的手，放在自己的手臂上，像是绅士一般带领着他的女士进场了。</p><p> </p><p>宴会还是一如既往地无聊，Sherlock手牵着女装的Mycroft成为了全场的焦点，但是显然，Sherlock一副闲人勿进的气场，让想要搭讪Mycroft的男人都退避三尺。</p><p>“Mycroft，你就不能停止散发你那些该死的女性荷尔蒙吗？”拿着香槟，Sherlock继续用死亡光线盯走了一个想要靠近的中年事业有成情妇众多的政府高官。</p><p>“我没有女性荷尔蒙，dear Sherly”一直都保持着若有似无的微笑，Mycroft显然不为自己被一票男人视奸而感到困扰，反而相当享受被人追捧的感觉。</p><p>“立刻，马上，丢掉你嘴角的笑容。”Sherlock显然无法再忍受，那些愚蠢的男人。</p><p>“哦，Sherly你知道的，我只爱你一个人而已。”Mycroft显然玩得很开心。</p><p>“闭嘴！”Sherlock重重地抿了一口香槟就把它丢会给路过的侍应。</p><p>“真是糟蹋啊。”Mycroft惋惜地看着那杯香槟，摇了摇头。</p><p>“那是因为你在节食——”</p><p>正当Sherlock要继续反击下去的时候，大厅的灯光暗淡了下来，宴会的主人进行了一段短暂的演讲，然后就到Sherlock他们这些作为重要嘉宾而上场跳开场舞了。</p><p>在众人的目光下，Sherlock牵着Mycroft跳起了慢拍的华尔兹。</p><p>“看来我教你的东西，都还没有忘光。”</p><p>“我只是讨厌这种场合而已。”</p><p>“但是你知道，我们没有选择。”出乎意料的，Mycroft并没有摆出一副高傲的姿态，语气中反而是一种无奈。</p><p>“是你没有去争取而已。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“你没有去坚持。”Sherlock突然很想撕烂掉面前这个人的伪装，掏出他的心看看到底是怎么样的构造。“你本来可以和你的数学pro……”想要反驳，但是突然意识到自己说错了，Sherlock把后半句“在女王的眼皮底下相亲相爱的”吞了回去。</p><p>“你见过Jim？”有一丝讶异Sherlock竟然见过Mycroft唯一真正爱过的但是现在早就分手的人。那是他唯一一个没有带回家，但是却甘愿放弃一切和他在一起的男人。只是有时候命运并没有给予某些人幸福的权利，例如他。</p><p>“没有。”太过果断的否决，更像是说谎，但是那对于Mycroft来说毫无意义。一切都过去了，他和jim已经完全决裂。</p><p>“我只是看过他的照片而已。”</p><p>“哦，妈咪还是那么爱操心啊。”</p><p>“因为你让人放心不下。”</p><p>“但是现在让人放心不下的人是你，Sherlock。”</p><p>“我过得很好。”</p><p>“如果你认为作息颠倒，三餐不济，甚至连房租都交不起叫做很好的话。”</p><p>“我很好。”</p><p>“Sherly，我们有多久没有这样聊天了？”随着乐曲的改变，Mycroft将头轻轻地靠在Sherlock身上，改变了话题。</p><p>“……”身体僵了僵，Sherlock加重了揽住Mycroft腰部的动作，“是你不再和我聊天的。”</p><p>“对不起，Sherly”</p><p>“我不要听到你的道歉。”Mycroft的道歉，让Sherlock记起来很多年前的那个夜晚，那个疯狂的Myc，那个不顾一切的Myc，那个死在命运手上的Myc。</p><p>“Sherly，人是要长大的，不能够永远活在自己的世界里。”</p><p>“那只是你纵容自己被命运操纵的借口而已。”</p><p>“我只是找到一条更加适合自己的工作而已。”</p><p>“你只是假装自己很适应这份工作而已。”Sherlock并不想放过Mycroft，他爱着的那个Myc不见了，而这个害死了Myc的人就需要接受惩罚。</p><p>而被说中了的Mycroft只有沉默。他已经不再是以前那个叛逆自我、Sherly心目中无可替代独一无二的Myc。现在的他，只是一个不断被国家事务所吞噬，满手血腥，一身铜臭的女王走狗而已。国家的保护者，女王的特使，MI6的最高指挥官，英/国/政/府，这些这些头衔，不过是一个比一个沉重的包袱。但是，他已经没有退路。自那天从女王手中接过家族的戒指，他就知道，一切都不可以回头了。无论要让他放弃东西也好，他都要扛下去。这就是作为Holmes家长子的宿命。</p><p>就在Mycroft想得出神之际，舞曲已经停止，人群也该散去了。</p><p>“你该走了。”Sherlock放开了Mycroft，后退了两步，再一次退出了对方的世界。</p><p>Mycroft看着两步之遥的弟弟，点了点头，“Goodbye，My dear Sherly."这是最后一次说再见，作为Myc。“And happy birthday."这就是Mycroft要Sherlock参加舞会的意图。这其实是一场庆祝Sherlock二十岁生日的舞会，虽然是假借他人之名，假借他人的身份。现在，曲终，人散，他也该走了。Myc已经不再了，剩下的Mycroft还必须要为他的国家，他的女王，以及他最重要的人和物工作。</p><p>Sherlock看着独自踩着高跟离去的Mycroft，对着他的背影轻声念道：“Bye, Myc."</p><p> </p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>